Cuánto demora Ginevra Weasley en gemir para Daphne Greengrass
by chihiroasdf
Summary: ...te castigaré por coqueta ...por no entender que eres mía- susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desnuda.


Caminaba con paso firme a lo largo de los pasillos.- Nadie toca lo que es mío- hablaba furiosa al aire mientras recordaba lo coqueta que se había comportado Ginny con esos alumnos de intercambio en la clase- la haré arrepentirse de lo que hizo- sentenció mientras con un movimiento seco de varita abría la puerta de la sala más alejada del pasillo, que se perdía entre el decorado de la muralla, pero que para los ojos de aquellos ya acostumbrados a ella estaba junto a una gárgola de sonrisa aterradora.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación unos diez minutos después. La Slytherin se encontraba sentada en el escritorio principal de la sala con esa falda a cuadros que encantaba a Ginny, con las piernas cruzadas y con un perfecto aire de "Soy superior a todos y lo sé"- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Accio varita- dijo Daphne arrebatando la varita de Ginny desde su bolsillo. Luego cerró la puerta con un hechizo y realizó otros más que Ginny no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Me puedes decir qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar esta vez ocultando un tono preocupado en su voz

-¿Sabes que? Esas cosas como compartir con las personas y ponerse en el lugar de otros no es realmente parte de mi personalidad- sonrió- siempre he pensado sólo en mí y eso ha sido más que suficiente y eso conlleva a un punto muy importante- suspiró teatralmente- no comparto lo que es mío- dijo mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio y guardaba la varita de Ginny para luego cerrarlo rápidamente con un hechizo, mientras era observada detalladamente por la Gryffindor- y tu cariño, eres mía- se volvió y la observó de arriba abajo con aire altivo y dominante.

Ginny la miraba con un poco de molestia pues no entendía qué era lo que había molestado tanto a la Slytherin, pero bajo toda esa maraña de pensamientos se abría paso una sensación extraña, algo que ella no lograba decifrar con claridad, pero que removía hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Desnúdate- dijo Daphne rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

Ginny se rió con burla- no lo haré- dijo aún riendo.

Daphne la miró con furia pues ella no estaba jugando. Alzó la varita y produjo una ligera descarga eléctrica en el brazo de Ginny, lo suficiente para hacerle entender que no estaba jugando.- Desnúdate- repitió una vez más.

Ginny desabotonó su túnica lentamente. Aún no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente de Daphne , pero tenía muy claro que la chica no estaba jugando. Terminó con la túnica y arrojó junto a sus pies, siguió con la blusa blanca abierta en el escote por tres botones y luego con un short negro con diseños grices. Ahora Daphne tenía a la Gryffindor en ropa interior frente a ella.

-Listo- dijo Ginny haciendose la desentendida

-No estoy para bromas- fue la respuesta de Daphne que la miraba detalladamente. Ginny terminó de desnudarse por completo y dejó toda su ropa en el piso de la sala.

-Nunca te conté esto, pero una de las cosas que más me gusta en este mundo es el encaje- sonrio recordandolo- metros y metros de encaje en diferentes colores, pero mi preferido es el negro- dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la Gryffindor- misterioso y sensual- agregó mientras agitaba la varita en el aire y de ella comenzaba a salir una cinta de encaje- me gusta porque sirve para cualquier tipo de ropa sabes, incluso sirve para amarrarte- dijo con indiferencia al notar que la cinta comenzaba a aferrarse a las muñecas de Ginny.

-Daphne, no te atrevas a amarrarme- decía enfurecida mientras sentía que las cintas se ajustaban demasiado a sus muñecas- esto ya no me parece nada gracioso- agregó

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con tono inocente la Slytherin mientras terminaba de atar las cintas en el techo de la sala. Ahora tenía a Ginny desnuda frente a ella, de pie en medio de la sala y con los brazos completamente extendidos en una postura un tanto incómoda.- ¿Qué es lo que no te parece gracioso? A mí todo esto me parece de lo más divertido, tan divertido como esos comentarios que te hacías con los nuevos- agregó haciendo que Ginny entendiera al fin la razón por la que estaba enojada

-Eso no significa nada- dijo Ginny inmediatamente- además no eres nadie como para reprocharme algo- pero se detuvo al sentir las amarras un poco más ajustadas.

-No ganarás nada debatiendo conmigo ahora- dijo Daphne levantandose del escritorio al fin mientras jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos- vamos a jugar un juego y se llama "Cuánto demora Ginevra Weasley en gemir para Daphne Greengrass"- sonrió

Ginny la miró alarmada. Definitivamente esto ya no le gustaba para nada.- Daphne, esto no es justo, yo no he hecho nada- hablaba la Gryffindor con seguridad pero un ligero rastro de temor- vamos a hablar como las personas normales ¿Si?- dijo en una última tentativa

-Claro que no- respondió de forma seca- ya lo decidí, te castigaré por coqueta- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica en medio de la habitación- te castigaré por no entender que eres mía- susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desnuda.

La tortura de Daphne comenzó lentamente, casi sin que Ginny lo notara. Partió con un ligero beso en la oreja, bajando sus labios lentamente por su cuello y llegando hasta la parte media de los senos de la chica.

-No te expliqué las bases del juego- se alejó de la piel de la chica y se volvió al rostro- si gimes aunque sea un gemido muy pequeño- sonrió- serás mía todas las veces que yo quiera por esta semana y de la forma en que yo quiera- dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente la lengua por los labios de la Gryffindor- ¿Entendido?- preguntó

-Entendido- respondió resignada Ginny siguiendolo el juego y pensando que quizá lograra vencer a la Slytherin en su propio juego- pero si yo gano, serás mía cada vez que yo quiera durante toda la semana y de la forma que quiera- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Daphne

-Me gusta, trato hecho- sonrió divertida por el trato que acababan de sellar- ¿En qué estaba?- preguntó al aire- ah si, ya lo recuerdo- dijo dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la parte interna de los senos de Ginny.

Depositó un beso ligero en medio de ellos, luego dirigió una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras que la otra la llevaba hasta el sexo de Ginny. La boca de la Slytherin se encargaba de torturar con mucha destreza los pezones de la Gryffindor.

Daphne notó que Ginny juntaba las piernas para que así ella no pudiera pasar más alla de la superficie de su entrepierna y esto no le estaba gustando, pues era ella la que estaba al mando ahora.

-Abre las piernas pelirroja o te las abriré- dijo mirándola fijamente y observando cómo la Gryffindor se mordía fuertemente los labios para no gemir. Un movimiento negativo de cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió- tu lo pediste así- dijo con fingida resignación. Tomó la varita, la agitó en el aire y para asombro y gran terror de Ginny, sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar que Daphe hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. -Ahora si- sonrió

-Te contaré un secreto- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y llevaba su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de la Gryffindor- el otro día estuve hablando con una de mis compañeras de habitación- decía de forma distraída mientras acariciaba lentamente el sexo de Ginny, la cual se agitaba ligeramente y estiraba su cuello hacia atrás y a la vez, trataba de escuchar lo que la Slytherin le decía- y me contó de una tienda muggle muy extraña, dijo que se había enterado de ella por unos comentarios de pasillo- el dedo índice de Daphne comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de la entrepierna de Ginny haciendo que ésta perdiera el hilo de la conversación- se trataba de una tienda de sexo ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo como una niña encantada con lo que acababa de descubrir- así que decidí que iría a verla uno de estos días y lo hice- dijo observando cómo los ojos alarmados de Ginny se volvían hacia ella. Daphne dejó su juego en la entrepierna y llevó una de sus manos desde donde comenzaba la cadera de Ginny hasta su cuello jugueteando con su piel, sus axilas y sus pezones. Subía y bajaba lentamente causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica- compré un juguete, como le llamó la muggle que me atendió, un vibrador verde- dijo apretando uno de los senos de Ginny.

-No, por favor- suplicó la chica- no lo hagas- agregó

-Ya es tarde, quiero probarlo- dijo Daphne con altanería

Tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la besó. Pasó su lengua por todo el interior de la boca de la chica volviendola loca, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza y que lo único que pidiera y necesitara fueran sus labios unidos y sus lenguas chocando en un eterno vaiven agonizante. Una de sus manos se clavó fuertemente en la cadera de la Gryffindor, enterrando sus uñas en la piel blanca, marcándola. La otra bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acarició con salvajismo. Cuando el aire se acabó se separaron sus labios bruscamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones secos pero manteniendose aún unidas por sus cuerpos.

Daphne se alejó recobrando el aire. -Me encanta besarte- dijo de la nada sonriendo. Ginny también sonreía- ¿Sabes qué quiero hacer?- dijo volviendo a esa actitud altiva- quiero observarte- dijo sin que Ginny entendiera

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la chica- ¿No me estas observando?- preguntó curiosa

-Me refiero a esto- dijo inclinándose hasta quedar acostada en el piso entre las piernas de Ginny- a esto me refiero con observarte- dijo

-Sal de ahí- dijo Ginny inmediatamente tratando sin éxito de cerrar sus piernas que seguían abiertas por el hechizo que le había lanzado la chica- sal de ahí Daphne Greengrass- la retó mientras se retorcía entre las amarras de encaje.

-Quédate tranquila mi gatita pelirroja- dijo Daphne estirando la mano y acariciando desde abajo la entrepierna de Ginny causando que las piernas de ésta cedieran un poco- ya no maulles- dijo abriendo paso con sus dedos al interior de Ginny.

-No- suplicaba Ginny a intervalos irregulares mientras mordía sus labios para no gemir por los certeros toques de su amante- por favor Daphne- dijo una última vez al sentir los dedos de la Slytherin en su interior.

Daphne torturó un poco más a Ginny con sus dedos y luego salió de ella. Luego comenzó a acariciar con su mano por fuera, desde donde comenzaba el trasero de la Gryffindor hasta donde terminaba su sexo y así siguió por otro tiempo más que para Ginny se hacía cada vez más eterno.

-Me gustan tus piernas- dijo ahora acariciando las piernas de la chica con ambas manos- estan bien torneadas, fuertes. Se sentó. Ahora tenía el trasero de la Gryffindor frente a ella. -Me gustan de verdad tus piernas- dijo mientras las acariciaba desde atrás hasta llegar su final y volver a bajar.- También me gusta mucho tu trasero- dijo- lo tienes redondo, no tan grande ni tan pequeño- agregó- en su tamaño justo- lo tomó con ambas manos arrodillándose frente a él, lo separó un poco y lo lamió- también sabe bien- agregó sintiendo a Ginny agitarse y suspirar. -También me gusta tu espalda- comenzó a levantarse sin despegar su lengua de la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese lugar donde Ginny perdía el conocimiento y se entregaba al placer. Pero se detuvo. Para satisfacción suya sintió cómo el cuerpo de Ginny reaccionaba ante la falta de atención, ella ya conocía bastante bien las debilidades de la Gryffindor y ese punto justo tras su cuello era uno de ellos.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny en un tono entre súplica y molestia

-¿Sabes que me gustaría?-dijo de pronto alejándose- ver tu rostro pues desde aquí atrás no logro verlo y ya sabes que me encanta- sonrió. Agitó la varita en el aire e hizo aparecer frente a Ginny un espejo de cuerpo completo con un marco de plata bien elavorado. -Mírate- dijo susurrando en su oído- eres hermosa- agregó dejando que su aliento enloqueciera a Ginny- observate- dijo una vez más mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica por la parte de atras- me gusta tu cuerpo- dijo pasando sus manos por el torso desnudo de Ginny desde la parte de atrás- de verdad me gustan mucho tus pezones- los tomó entre sus dedos tirándolos, apretándolos suavemente causando que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se estremeciera- parece que te gusta lo que hago- agregó mirando directamente al espejo desde atrás de Ginny. Sonrió- tienes un ombligo encantador- dijo bajando su mano hasta llegar a él acariciándolo y delineándolo con sus dedos- pero no hay nada en tu cuerpo que me guste más que esta parte- susurró en el oído de la chica mientras llevaba la mano exploradora hasta su sexo.- Me gusta cómo hace que te derritas- dijo introduciendo sus dedos, sin miramientos, en la chica haciendo que reclinara su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny suspirando completamente entregada pero manteniendo la suficiente cordura como para no gemir.

-Sabes que te gusta- dijo moviendo sus dedos aún más mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar el trasero expuesto de la chica- ambas sabemos que gemirás tarde o temprano- dijo mordiendo nuevamente el lóbulo de la Gryffindor- pero quiero que sea más tarde- sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba nuevamente de la chica y la dejaba en medio del éxtasis.

-¿Recuerdas del juguete del que te hablé?- preguntó de pronto Daphne. Ginny trataba de recordar entre las imágenes borrosas que tenía de la conversación anterior hasta que dió con la palabra "vibrador"

-Daphne, tu sabes que te amo y no hay nadie más a quién quiera junto a mí ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo olvidando su orgullo de Gryffindor y suplicando piedad

-Gime para mí Ginevra- sonrió- gime para mí- agregó sacando de su bolsillo un aparato de color verde, de aproximadamente ocho centímetros y que parecía un huevo.

-Seamos sensatas, hablando se pueden solucionar los mal entendidos- decía Ginny con voz conciliadora sin conseguir derribar las barreras de Daphne.

-Las cosas son muy fáciles- sonrió Daphne alzando el aparato y el control remoto- esto va a ir dentro de ti- indicó con una mano- y se va a mover con esto- indicó su otra mano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica atada- abre la boca- ordenó con fuerza. Ginny la abrió inmediatamente. Daphne llevó el huevo hasta la boca de la Gryffindor e hizo que lo lamiera un tiempo hasta que se lo sacó, lo bajó por su barbilla, su cuello y su torso desnudo hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna.

-No- dijo Ginny con desesperación

Daphne la ignoró y se acercó a sus labios. Invadió por completo su boca, su lengua jugó con la de la chica haciéndola perder la razón y mientras le arrebataba el aliento con nuevos movimientos de su lengua, llevó el dildo hasta lo más profundo que pudo de la Gryffindor.

-¡GINNY!- gritó Daphne alejándose de la chica al sentir la fuerte mordida que le dió

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado al notar lo molesta que estaba la Slytherin.

Daphne sonrió mientras se limpiaba las gotitas de sangre que le salían del labio. Alzó el control remoto mostrando que era ella la que ahora tenía el dominio de la situación y lo encendió en el nivel más alto.

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras mordía sus labios con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás al sentir el tortuoso movimiento que hacía el maldito juguetito dentro de ella, sentía que sus piernas sedían ante el peso de su torturado cuerpo pero las amarras bien sujetas a sus muñecas la estaban estragulando y debía mantenerse de pie para no herirselas. Y así como vino, el placer se fue. Daphne había desconectado el aparato.

-Sabía que te gustaría- sonrió- pero vamos más despacio- dijo encendiendo el aparato en el nivel más bajo. Ginny podía sentir el movimiento en su interior pero no quería demostrar debilidad así que se mantuvo seria y con los labios muy apretados.

-Dejemos este...- suspiró- juego hasta aquí Daphne- trató de conciliar una vez más Ginny

-Yo creo que no- respondió la chica mientras mostraba cómo subía en un nivel el dildo.

El cuerpo de Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente al cambio. Los dedos de sus pies se abrieron ligeramente, un tirón en la baja de su estómago le indicó que ya no había vuelta atrás y sus pezones se tensaron. Se mordió el labio inferior una vez más antes de hablar.

-Daphne, por favor- dijo tratandola de entrar en razón

-Ginny, no seas tan complicada- sonrió Daphne caminando hacia Ginny quedando frente a ella- lo único que tienes que hacer es gemir para mí y todo esto se acabará- dijo mientras acariciaba uno de los senos de la chica. Lo tomaba entre sus manos, lo pellizcaba ligeramente haciendo suspirar a la Gryffindor y luego lo soltaba para jugar con el otro- lo único que debes hacer es gemir amor- dijo mordiendo los labios de la chica mientras subía nuevamente el nivel del dildo haciendo que todo se volviera cada vez más intenso y que cada toque que le brindaba a la chica se volviera una competencia entre placer y dolor. Ginny estaba completamente sensible a cada roze que le daba su compañera y mantener la boca cerrada se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, más imposible.

Daphne continuó subiendo a intervalos regulares los niveles del vibrador, que acompañados de las caricias de sus manos y lengua estaban causando estragos en el cuerpo y la mente de la Gryffindor. Y así llegó hasta el último nivel.

-Ya no hay más niveles cariño- dijo Daphne con sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía el rostro cargado de placer de su amante- así que tendrás que gemir ahora lo quieras o no- sentenció

Ginny, que estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse cuerda, comenzó a desesperarse de verdad. Si Daphne ganaba el maldito jueguito, estaría completamente a merced de la chica y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tanta facilidad.

-Lo haremos un tanto diferente ahora- dijo Daphne alzando nuevamente su varita y guiando las cintas de encaje desde el techo hasta la pata de una mesa cercana haciendo que el cuerpo de Ginny se destensara ligeramente pero obligándola a recostarse en el suelo. Y ahí estaba Ginny. Nuevamente atada con esas cintas tensas y completamente recostada con su espalda tocando el frío suelo.

Daphne se puso sobre la chica, la besó ligeramente y dejando el mando del dildo lejos, pero aún funcionando al máximo, comenzó con su nuevo juego el cual era obligar a Ginny a gemir sí o sí.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la cara interna de los muslos de Ginny, la chica flectaba sus piernas y las estiraba en un frenesí de placer. Lo único que no podía hacer era cerrarlas a causa del hechizo que le habían lanzado. Daphne mientras tanto la torturaba con movimientos de lengua certeros y pellizcos y masajes eternos. Hasta que cedió.

La boca de Ginny se abrió en todo su esplendor y desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo lanzó un largo gemido. Cansada de contenerse y llena del placer que le estaban brindando gimió. Y continuó gimiento hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

-Gané- fue lo único que dijo Daphne para horror de Ginny. Lo siguiente que sintió la Gryffindor fue el fuerte tirón del dildo, aún funcionando, siendo arrancado desde su interior pero siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por una boca y lengua experta que le provocaba mucho más placer que ese aparato inerte. Daphne le permitió soltarse de una mano. Al sentirse liberada, su mano se dirigió hasta la cabeza de su compañera y dedos se perdieron en la cabellera rubia de la Slytherin mientras presionaba por más y siendo atendida con premura por su amante. Una de las manos de la Slytherin jugueteaba con la cara interna de sus muslos y sus piernas mientras que la otra le acariciaba con destreza el pezón derecho el cual se alzaba con descaro sobre seno de la chica.

Ginny seguía implorando entre gemidos que Daphne siguiera más y más rápido, más y más profundo mientras Daphne, encantada con la idea de complacerla, le seguía el juego moviendo su lengua y alternando con sus dedos. Llevándola a los límites del placer una y otra vez.

-¿Así será toda la semana?- preguntó Ginny cansada después de que Daphne la dejara libre de las amarras.

-Si, toda la semana- respondió con sonrisa lujuriosa la chica mientras acariciaba el pelo de la Gryffindor que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Me las vas a pagar- rió Ginny- ¿Lo sabes cierto?- preguntó

-Vigilaré mi espalda- fue su respuesta antes de volver la cabeza hasta fundir sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y que servía de pista para lo que harían nuevamente esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>Caminaba con prisa por el pasillo. Ginny la había citado hacía diez minutos y llegaba tarde por culpa de la estúpida de Pansy. Dobló en la esquina del último pasillo y caminó directo hasta la puerta camuflada por el diseño de la muralla. La pelirroja ya estaba ahí.<p>

-Ginny- sonrió con culpa Daphne- Pansy...- dejó la frase en el aire pues la Gryffindor la cortó.

-Tardaste Daphne- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa encantadora- accio varita- dijo rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita y con otro cerró la puerta tras la Slytherin.- Jugaremos un juego amor y se llama "Cuánto demora Daphne Greengrass en gemir para Ginevra Weasley".


End file.
